


Work something out

by Hotgitay



Category: The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: After Ava goes  on the run  and shares a phone call with her boyfriend (missing scene from the new episode)





	Work something out

“We don’t have to say goodbye Ava”Ben told her 

“I can’t stay here If I could I would but I just can’t”Ava said sadly 

He was silent on the other line trying to pick and choose his words carefully 

“We could always FaceTime one another it won’t be the same as seeing each other face to face but we can work something out”Ben mentioned 

“I could manage doing that he’d be happy to see you too we both would”Ava said smiling as she mentioned her son 

“I love you Ava Behzadi”Ben couldn’t end the phone call without telling her how he felt about her 

“I love you too Ben Jones”Ava said butterflies in her stomach as the words escaped from her lips 

“If you need me for anything no matter how big or small or if you just miss my voice and want to talk I’m here for you give me a call text or whatever you want to do” replied Ben 

“That’s very kind of you...I’ll be staying in touch I have to go now they are in the car and they are waiting for me”Ava said before hanging up


End file.
